Yes Mother
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Reno is the cool guy, he won't let anyone mess with him, and he does everything God has forbidden, now he has to spend his free day with his mother, will he keep his awesome attitude? Or will his mother break him?


**Title:** Yes Mother.

**Summary:** Reno is the cool guy, he won't let anyone mess with him, and he does everything God has forbidden, now he has to spend his free day with his mother, will he keep his awesome attitude? Or will his mother _break _him?

* * *

It was that time of year again, a nice day to be outside, a day where the boss told you to take the day off because he wanted to leave the office himself, the day that you wanted to spend doing_ fun _stuff..but sadly, this day wasn't very good for Reno..he was so glad that he could take the day off today, he already had it planned out..first, he would sleep until 2 in the afternoon, then he would get some work done so he could do nothing at work the next day, he'd work until 9 in the evening, and then, he would do what he loved most..drinking, he would go to a bar, meet Rude there, and drink all night under the pleasure of half naked woman who were dancing on the bar..but **no**, that wasn't going to happen, for his mother had called him the night before, and invited him over to spend the _entire_ day with her...when he told her he had important work to do that day, the old woman had played his emotions again, _"But Reno..I hardly ever see you these days..and before you know it, it's too late..and I'll be lying there on my dying bed, praying that my dearest son would've come over to see me..one last time.."_ of course, he couldn't make his mother cry..no matter how cool he was around others, it was not cool to make your mother cry, even if your middle name was cool.

So he had promised her to come over..on his free day..the day that he could've spent doing good things.

Reno looked out of the window of his car, he was almost there..he could turn back now..if he hurried, he could still turn back and call her to tell her he was sick or something..yes..that was a great idea!

Just as Reno was about to turn his car around, he saw his mother, standing on the sidewalk, waving at him..she had seen him, he couldn't go back anymore..too late..

"Reno!" his mother called as Reno stepped out of his car, "Hello mother." he had thought of it this time! Last time, he didn't bring her any flowers, and he had to hear it all day long..he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Here you go mother." Reno grinned, he was one step ahead of her now..at least she couldn't complain about that now, "Oh thank you dear! Aren't you a nice boy?" she reached up for his cheek and pinched it..he smiled down at the old woman, that is..until she turned around to the door, that's when he started looking around to see if anyone saw him.

"I have made you a nice breakfast." she said while putting the flowers away, "Why, thank you mother." Reno looked down at the bowl that stood in front of him..it didn't look good..no..it looked horrible, it looked as if someone threw up in his bowl, and the smell didn't make it much better, his face changed into a horrified face..if he was going to eat that, he'd die..he was sure of it..he couldn't eat it, he'd just have to tell his mother that he felt sick, or that he just wasn't hungry..he'd do anything, so long as he didn't have to eat...that.

Reno shook his head,_ "If I don't eat it, I'll hurt mother's feelings...I can't do that, she'll make me feel bad for weeks.." _he took a deep breath and sat down, his eyes still focused on the bowl.."Oh, before I forget!" his mother called out of the kitchen, "What is it mothe-" Reno's eyes grew big when he saw what she held in her hand..this couldn't be real..no way...this couldn't be real, this was some kind of nightmare..it had to be.

Seconds later, his mother had forced him to wear it..a bib..the horrible bib from his childhood..it had a smiling pink kitty on it..he could feel his coolness get ripped away from his fingers and violantly get thrown on the ground, while his mother lifted her foot up to crush it's remains..he was lucky there was no one else here..and luckily, none of her neighbours were awake yet, so they couldn't walk past the window and see him.

"Well?" his mother stared at him, "What is it mother?" Reno asked, horrified that she was going to get other embarresing things, "Aren't you going to eat it?" her foot tapped on the floor, she obviously wanted to see him eat it.

He smiled before looking back at the bowl, the smell almost made him cry..he wasn't ready to die...not because of this..."Of course I am mother..." he forced to smile as he lifted the spoon up, he sticked the spoon into the bowl, and lifted it up to his lips, _"Don't eat it, don't!! No!! You'll die! You can't die because of this! At least die in a cool way, get killed by a huge monster while saving a bus of school children or something! Not because of this, no!!" _Reno wanted to listen to that voice in his head..but..it was his mother...he couldn't..make her cry, even if it meant he would die..at least his mother wouldn't cry.

He closed his eyes and quickly sticked the spoon in his mouth, the smell was nothing compared to how it tasted..he could feel a small part of himself die as he swallowed it.

* * *

Almost...it was almost empty..his mother was smiling..he didn't have to throw up yet..almost..he had to do it..he was a Turk! And a horrible bowl of food wouldn't kill a Turk! ..at least, he hoped it wouldn't..though that voice in his head was still crying out to him to stop eating before it was too late.

He lifted the spoon up again, he opened his mouth..and was ready to swallow it..but then, something horrible happened..he made a slurping noise, the second he did that was the second he got hit over the head, "Don't eat like a pig, boy." his mother said with an angry tone in her voice.."Yes mother..sorry mother."

Reno could barely hear what his mother was saying..she had been talking about something, but his own despair almost made him lose his mind, he remembered her saying a few words, Hip, Doctor, Flower curtain, Polly from next door, cheating, back, shoulder, hurt..that was all he could remember.

Suddenly, the silence from his side was broken when he heard a familiar tone...had he really forgotten to put his cellphone off? His mother stopped talking and made an angry face, "What did I tell you about that phone? I don't want any phones on the table." she tapped her foot on the floor again while she crossed her arms, "Fine! Pick it up, but make it quick!" his mother insisted.

"Yes mother." Reno responded while reaching for his phone, "Hello?" to his suprise, he could hear background noises through the phone.."Reno?" his entire face went pale...he forgot to take it off the speaker..everyone in the house was able to hear what was said..."E...Elena..?"

"Reno, come over here." Reno lifted an eyebrow, "Why?" he could hear Elena sigh on the other end of the line, "Because we're both dead if you don't come." Reno didn't understand, "Just hurry up, okay?" and with that, Elena hung up.

Reno shrugged a moment, only a second later, he could hear a happy squeal come from the other side of the table, he turned around to see his mother with an overjoyed face, "Was that your girlfriend?" Reno almost threw the phone against the wall in shock, "My what??" his mother continued to smile, "Elena?? My girlfriend??" his mother let out another happy sound, "I knew you would find a girlfriend someday!" Reno shook his head, "N..No..Elena isn't my girlfriend! We work together!" his face became even more pale after his mother's grin only became bigger, "No, really, look!" Reno quickly reached for hiss wallet and pulled a picture of him, Rude, Tseng and Elena out of it, "See? We work together!"

The room was silent for a moment again, "Ohhh!! Is that her? My my..is she a pretty one! You are so lucky darling." Reno opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a gasp from his mother's side.

"What is it mother?" he walked over to her and looked at the picture...he closed his eyes, this wasn't his mother's house..this was _hell._

Elena looked nice on the picture, she had a small smile across her face, Tseng looked serious, as always, with his hands on his back, Rude looked pissed..he was reaching for something..and that something was in Reno's hand..in the picture, Reno had stolen Rude's sunglasses and waved it in front of him.

He sighed, "Mother, we were only joking." he said, before she could ask him why he was teasing that poor man, as if Rude was a poor man.

"You...you..." his mother started, Reno didn't really understand why she was _this_ mad, "...you..smoke?!" Reno's eyes flew open and he quickly looked at the picture again, scanning it, and finally, he found it..in his free hand, Reno was holding a cigarette..it was extremely hard to see.

"Mother, I can explain!" he backed away from his mother, she looked as if she was ready to spank him, luckily, he was saved by the door bell.

His mother left the room, good, that gave him the time to think of an excuse, what could he say? His face paled when he heard who was on the door.

"Hello, I am here for Reno, is he in?" his eye began to twitch..Elena...what was she doing here?

"Reno!" the door flew open, and a very angry Elena stepped through it, "Why didn't you come? Rufus took all his rage out on _me_, because _you_ weren't there!" Elena looked ready to kill..but at least his mother was all happy again because his so called 'girlfriend' was here.

"Ohhh, you make such a nice couple!" Elena turned around so fast, that she almost fell over, "Couple??" she turned around again and gave Reno a really scary look.."Couple? Reno? Is that what you told her?" he shook his head, "No! I told her we are only working together, but she wouldn't belie-" before he could finish his sentence, he was blinded by a flash, "Ah, very nice, now smiiiiile!" he couldn't believe what his mother was doing..was she really taking pictures?

"Come on darling, smile!" she walked over to Elena and Reno, and with one push, she pushed Elena in Reno's arms, she quickly backed away and took a picture, "Oh this one is so nice!" she said while holding the picture out in front of them.

Elena started to blush when she saw the picture, they actually _did _look like a couple in this picture..aside from their horrified faces, but her red glow was gone within a second, "Reno..what is _that_?" Reno looked down, oh no...he was still wearing the pink smiling kitty bib...and Elena had seen it..he could never look her in the eye again.

"That is uhh.." he was the one to turn red now.

Out of nowhere, the phone rang again, Reno desperately reached into his pocket, yes..someone could save him from this horrible situation, "Hello?" he was so happy..he would have time to think of what to do next while Rude or Tseng was saying something.

"Reno! Damnit, where the hell are you? I swear to God, if you pull that prank one more time, I'm gonna stick that bucket of water somewhere where the sun doesn't shine!" of course..it was Rufus...maybe it wasn't a good idea to put that bucket of water next to him while he slept..and maybe, it wasn't a good idea to stick his hand in that bucket, though he would've loved to see the look on Rufus' face after he found out that his chair was wet.

"Coming sir, be right there!" Reno called before putting his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the angry insults on the other side, "Well..looks like we have work to do!" Reno grabbed Elena's hand and ran for the door, he quickly threw the bib on the table and reached for the doorknob.

"Reno.." Reno turned around, his mother tiptoed to whisper something in his ear, "We will have a talk about that smoking problem boy, don't think you're getting away with it that easy."

Reno quickly stepped out of the door and nodded, "Yes mother." and with that, he closed the door..he was free...finally...

"Um..Reno..?" Elena pointed at Reno's hand, he looked down..he was still holding the picture of him and Elena, "This never happened." he said while putting the picture in his pocket, Elena nodded, "Burn in once you get home." Reno shrugged, "Believe me...there is _nothing_, I'd rather do.." he said while looking down at the bib around his neck in the picture.

As Reno drove off, his mother ran outside, "And don't forget to wash behind the ears honey!!"

"YES MOTHER!!!"

* * *

Well, that was it! 

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Please review.


End file.
